


Endless, A Silent Whisper

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Intimacy, Romeo and Juliet with a violent beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: From enemies to lovers, their silent whispers that only lovers can understand set ablaze to new feelings new to a heartless woman and a patriotic General.





	1. Scorn

**Author's Note:**

> we know that some people will read this, but this is my first League of Legends X rated fanfic if all ends well, I will continue this to part 2 that consists of few chapters. And when I finish this, I will go back to writing Overwatch X rated stuff

Demacia and Noxus, two warring countries separated by their own standards and at the center of it all are not the rulers of it, but two star crossed lovers.

Silence fills the void every time she looks at the rose her mysterious lover sends her, “My lady, shall I investigate who this sender really is?” a mysterious hooded figure rose up from kneeling, a blade brandished on his hand, and a taste of mystery was on his shadow, “Talon” the lady stood up revealing a voluptuous figure, crimson hair and a visible scar marked to her face “No need” she laid the red rose at the table, “Before you settle in the night my lady, this came in for you” a mark bearing the seal of the Noxian high Command.

The mark had a given Invitation to a Demacian Ceremony, and with it is a letter “You are to assassinate The high military officer of Demacia named Garen Crownguard, sources indicated that if he is killed, Demacia’s military will fall.” A pretty easy mark, given that she fought against him years ago, only for her to escape with both a wounded face and a wounded pride.

Talon had an insight to what her mission is; he questioned the letter “Why not kill the prince himself? He is an easy mark” she replied with less interest, eyeing the name “Garen Crownguard” she replied “With that dragoness guarding the prince, it will be impossible, but this General… him…. I have business to settle with this scum”

She accepted the mark, with a scorn bearing grudge but Talon stopped her from leaving “Lady Katarina, is killing that Demacian scum bring back your honor? Or are you going to fight because your feelings went first before your duty?” with a grit of her teeth she threw a dagger at Talon, intentionally missing it “I have no feelings or whatsoever that you are telling me, I will kill him to regain my own honor and that is all.” She went to her chamber to settle in the night.


	2. Guilty Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of how Katarina got her scars (Obviously)

She was alone in her bed, when she remembered the night that her honor was tarnished by that General.

“You’re fast, for a brute” she picked up her dagger while she watched the young general pick his sword up, with a sinister smirk the General retorted the insult “You’re sloppy for an assassin” his words were sharp as dagger pierced her, insulting her skills as an assassin made her do the only thing she regrets the most. “SILENCE!” she flash stepped behind him and climbed at his shoulder, ready to strike the killing blow but her hand was caught resulting her slamming to the ground.

Pure wrath from her, she lunged towards him with lightning fast speed but she didn’t notice the young General swinging his sword. She was slashed grazing her face marking it with a long wound, it was her first time to feel afraid “just who is this general?” waiting for her execution at the hands of the young man, she felt a warm hand touch her face and a low grunt “what a big waste to execute a beautiful lady such as you” she wanted to kill the young man but she was too weak to even kill him “I have failed myself, just kill me now” her face was bleeding but the warrior smiled at her  “Then leave. This encounter never took place” he stood up and turned his back to her “one more thing, I wish we meet again under better circumstances” and he went back to the comfort of his camp.

These words were pure insults to her; she was trained to take kindness as a sign of weakness. It was pure Noxian ideals that made her into what she is today and that is a heartless assassin but deep inside her, the kindness that the young man gave her made her feel something she was not supposed to feel ‘Love’

Yes she was in love with the young general that defeated her in a fair fight even though her ideals in battle was “to never play fair” she felt a strong connection to him, like she was drawn to him but she removed the feeling by slowly saying the words “Crownguard must Die” he must die in order for her to suppress her feelings to him. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the whole work if you want to reach the NSFW part.


	3. Frailty of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was wounded because of her feelings, yet again she was wounded by her feelings to reveal her love.

She decided for herself to attend the party, she wanted to kill this man to finish what she had failed to start.

She sported a blood red dress, with two hidden daggers under the cover of her dress’ corset, she used her sister’s concealer to hide the scar that might give away her identity and she used temporary magic to changer her emerald eyes to blue eyes, and her hair color was changed to fit the “typical Demacian lady look” which is brown.

The celebration was held inside the walls of Demacia, the halls were covered in jewels, and royalty and invited personalities were welcomed by the entourage of the Prince himself, but it was led by his royal bodyguard and Captain of the royal guards Shyvana the half dragon.

One wrong press of words to the dragoness, and she might arrest her and kill her so she had to play this right. “Welcome, May I have a look at your invitation” she handed the invitation to her and Shyvana read the invitation. Dragon eyes stared at her, she gave her invitation back “Enjoy the party and welcome to Demacia, Lady Catherine” it was a success.

She proceeded inside the halls where she saw a lot of notable personalities, but what caught her attention was the man she was supposed to kill, he was different to how he looked before. He sported a short light brown hair different to his long dark brown hair; he was wearing an officer’s uniform, with a long sword sheathed at his side, different to the great sword he used to fight her.

She tried her best to blend in to the crowd, but she reserved her attention to the man in the uniform, but her watchful gaze was changed when she saw a short light haired lady, she heard her speak “Brother, I am so glad to see you after your battle to secure the safety of the jungle inhabitants” immediately she felt her blood boil towards the young lady, she was feeling jealous to her for being that close to him, too close.

Gathering her resolve, she approached the man but before she even had the chance, the man faced her “well hello there my lady” he had a rough voice, different to what he sounded like when they first crossed blades, she seductively worked her words on him, words so tempting that even a simple man may be hypnotized “May I have a word with you in private” he nodded with a smile he said “I have a place where we can talk, please…. Come with me” this was the first step in her plan to kill him.

They arrived at a dark pond side illuminated only by the moonlight, “I visit this place when I think of something, but of course please speak your mind” this was too easy for her, and she had a bad feeling for this “I… I have come here to…. I should not deceive you, Crownguard I am here to kill you” she drew her daggers but sees no response to Garen “Oh really?” he removed his sword, still not drawn “Go on then” he opened his arms “don’t miss” he taunted, she gripped her dagger tightly, with a grit of her teeth she lunged at him.

She dropped her dagger and held him; her anger yet again cost her to show what she truly felt to Garen, the tears in her eyes were the one to tell him that she doesn’t want to do this “I know this feels so wrong, but it feels so right for me” she held him tightly, “I wish this night has not to end, please take me” she felt a hand brush her hair, “you know I can’t, we can’t” he held her by the chin and saw a faint scar at her face “ but I also know who you are, even if you hide that scar” she felt hot tears on her face, “though it was a long time, I never knew your name” as he whispered at her ear with eyes closed she whispered back “Katarina, it’s Katarina Du Couteau .”

Light fingers traced the side of her face, clearing tears on her eyes he leaned on her landing a kiss on her cheek, he held her side and with a whisper he said “I am yours for the night.” He still saw tears on her eyes as she raised her hand touching his lips she leaned towards him and gave him a long kiss.

Her heart racing, she continued on kissing her forbidden lover but he stopped her, “No, not here, come with me” he led her to the guests room as they continued their hidden affair.


	4. A Night of Sleeping Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she allows her forbidden lover to take her, and gladly he did it for her, out of pure love that he gave her his all, but sadly time goes by and they part ways.

Inside the guest room, they kissed while others crack on to their party, the hidden affair was no less than exciting than standing and interacting with people they rarely see.

She helped her lover strip and he also helped her on removing her dress whispering adoring words to her pristine body, she felt like a goddess when the man kissed her from the legs up to her shoulder giving short moans affirming the pleasure she is currently feeling, cold deft hands wrapped his side as she used her tongue to trace the body of her lover.

As the party celebrated its conclusion a secret affair has just began, she cried his name as he lightly inserted a finger inside her. She held him by the shoulder as he moved his finger deeper in her crimson folds and with her seductive whimpering she saw a satisfied face from her Demacian lover but they were far from done.

Lying down in bed, he inserted his burning rod of arousal, quickly grabbing him by the hair, she tried to measure the length and the size of her lover, quickly drawing blood, he withdrew and he had delight on his face as he said with a sweet tone “You never told me you were a virgin” as he held her head to see her womanhood bleeding, she never felt pleasure in her life, not including her self-pleasure at lonely nights, she was both in pain and pleasure when he sat her in his lap, her blood flowed freely down to the thigh of Garen he kissed her at the back of her shoulder as he asked “if we do this now, there is no turning back” he wanted her to reconsider, he wanted to know that she was fine, but she was all but not.

She felt like the worst lover, and she felt like the worst assassin both failing in pleasing her man and she failed at killing him. Overpowered with pure emotions she paced herself trying to reinsert herself to his rod, with a concern word he said “please don’t push yourself if you can’t” once she felt half of it, it drew more blood as she cried in pain, “please, stop this Kat, you’re in pain” she tried to reassure her dominance over him that she propped herself down, with harsh words she spoke “this is nothing, **YOU** just sit down there and let me enjoy myself.”

Her body was strong to take on the size of her lover, she felt her weight shift the moment she felt that she was not bleeding anymore, rather her lover saw that her crimson lips changed colors, to pink tender folds, blood and her love juice mixed to give off a sickly sweet smell of blood, she bit her under lip when her man followed her move by thrusting gently in her, with hypnotizing passion, he kissed her nape while seductively touching her perfect breasts.

Katarina shifted her body to face him, giving him a grin that made him kiss the side of her lips she continued on their flesh dance, the dance that only lovers will appreciate and their very first night together was heaven for both of them. But when something is started, it should always have a conclusion.

With the last of their strength, they ended their dance with a strong thrust, Katarina rolled her eyes as her walls were painted white with her man’s love, she cried from finishing shrugging off that she might carry his child. As he fell withered from their activity, she mustered up the strength to leave the room, but not without having a short last glance to Garen.

Upon leaving the room, a man wearing a suit was waiting for her, it was Talon and he had eyes set directly to her “I thought that you finished the job, but you were here sleeping with your job, what happened to you that time Lady Katarina” the mystery of that fateful meeting changed her gradually, and Talon was not there to witness it.

But no stories were to tell, for Katarina was worn out, she wanted not to forget this night by telling the vague story of what had transpired upon her first encounter with the Demacian General.

“What happened before is far different from tonight, please Talon, I need to be alone” as she pushed away Talon and rode her carriage back to Noxus.

During her carriage ride, she cried to herself feeling that what happened this night was very wrong on all aspects, but something about their affair made it feel so right, she felt that she was for him and he was for her, the missing piece of her that made her complete again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued at part 2 (which might be very soon as in 3 days to 1 week tops)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you like my work, please bookmark it, if you extremely love it, please make sure to make intimate love with the kudos button and if you want to see more either League x rated or Overwatch X rated, comment down below.  
> and as always I will talk to you later :)


End file.
